


藤丸立香的禁欲宣言（一）

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	藤丸立香的禁欲宣言（一）

这样下去绝对不行，必须立刻结束这种及其不健全的生活——某个早上立香如此下定了决心。  
紧紧抱住立香的手臂还在强硬又强硬地将她拉入怀里——两个横躺着的裸体男人将好不容易醒过来的她夹在了中间。  
太糜烂了。  
即使是房间内有保持着恒温的空调这样一丝不挂着还是很冷，坐起来的时候感到还有什么东西从体内流出来。  
实在是太糜烂了。  
“起来了吗，杂种。”  
白色的手臂将她再次拖回来床上，嘴唇在她的脖颈上磨蹭着。  
“是要洗澡吗？待会再说。”  
褐色的手指毫不客气地押入还流着白浊的花壶内搅拌起来。  
早就已经过了起床的时间。总是按时在那时候来叫她的后辈似乎也没有来房间找人——包括她个人的通讯工具，也没有任何的消息提示——、估计是看到了昨夜的立香和他们在一起，聪明的后辈已经察觉到什么了吧。……好像跌入了什么陷阱之中。  
十几岁的少女过着如此不健全的生活难道是被允许的吗？不，怎么可能被允许。即使那两个一大早就开始对她的身体上下其手的王们会允许，立香残留的那一点微弱的自我意识也不会允许。  
“那个……嗯、已经是早上了……呜哇！？”  
本来想着要抵抗耳朵却突然被含主，黏糊糊的舔舐的声音随之传来，他们很清楚这里是立香的弱点。少女被如此苛责着——已经不仅仅是触碰的程度，而是似乎这样做真的能产生快感。呼吸很困难，挣扎的动作也逐渐减弱了下来，带着“立香的身体是本王/余的东西”的表情，四只手臂将她拖入深渊。  
在吉尔伽美什绕着圈舔她的耳朵并且揉弄她乳头的同时，奥兹曼迪亚斯一边搅动着里面，一边说着“现在咬得很紧啊，你这家伙喜欢被玩弄这里吧”煽动着她的羞耻心。  
“不行……明明、一大早开始就SEX，是不可以的……”  
说着“不要不要”地拼命摇着脑袋，抵抗的声音却是变得甘美又淫荡，根本听不出这是在求饶的意思。虽然被“你不是那种程度就能满足的女人吧”这样提到了昨晚的事，但实际上那时候的她几乎已经是晕死过去了。直到今天早上也完全没有缓过气。但无论怎么诉说着“不行”，身体还是如同他们所希望的那样变得欲求不满。就这样雌伏在两人的面前，腰部高高地抬起来。  
“把脸抬起来。”  
被吉尔伽美什如此命令道，撑起软绵绵的身体缓缓将头抬了起来。跟前的是他已然勃起高高挺立的分身，是教会了无垢的少女肉欲的快乐，无数次将她送上高潮硬直的性器。立香紧紧地盯着这个东西，感到自己的腔穴内抽搐着阵痛起来。  
“哈…”  
她零碎地吐着热气，微微张开的嘴唇好像是在自愿迎接着他的东西。吉尔伽美什用手指慢慢擦掉从她口中滴落的唾液之后，将龟头押入了她的口内。正当立香踌躇着应该怎么做的时候，伴随着她的惊叫声，下面的小穴被奥兹曼迪亚斯一口气捅到了深处，趁着这个空隙，她上面的嘴也被满满地全部侵犯了进去。  
“嗯、嗯？！”  
完全没有顾及到还在不知所措的她的感受，填满她上下两个嘴的肉棒便开始律动了起来。还是还暂时只是在她体内探索一般的激烈程度，但也绝对称不上温柔，无论是上面还是下面都强硬地突入到了最深处，使腰部都不停颤抖的快乐逐渐从下腹蔓延到了全身。  
“啊、呼……嗯、嗯”  
拼命地用舌头舔舐着塞满了口腔的性器，口水从闭合不上的嘴角边缘零落地溢出。明明喉咙深处被突入实在是难受得不得了，却又不自觉地把奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒绞得更紧。  
“你还真喜欢这个啊。”被这样嘲笑了。虽然想要否认，但嘴巴因为嘴巴被堵住也什么都讲不出来。只能勉强发出意味不明的喘息声。  
清爽的早晨从来都和立香无缘，房间里总是响彻着噗嗤噗嗤的淫乱水声。残留着的理性不断诉说着“明明不可以”，火热的身体却是很诚实地达到了高潮。  
“你的子宫可在渴求余的子种喔？”奥兹曼迪亚斯调侃道。  
“上面也全部射进去好了。”吉尔伽美什也附口道。  
“被我们两个王注入如此多的精液，是多么幸福的事啊。”在立香的头上，两人毫不顾忌地交谈着。  
愈加激烈的律动向立香侵袭过来——但即使是动作粗暴，但每一次都及其标准地瞄准了她最受不了的那个地方。直冲而上的剧烈愉悦将立香包裹住，头发乱蓬蓬的形象也糙作一团，让她完全失去逃开的想法的快感在她的体内爆炸开。  
“呼、嗯……啊，嗯嗯嗯嗯？！”  
最深处的地方被狠狠地撞到，立香的世界变得一片纯白。  
而在这片纯白的世界中，她隐约感到了体内和脸上被注入了充斥着欲望的灼热液体。  
随着他们啪叽一下地把肉棒拔出来，失去了堵塞物的白浊液体顺着松软的出口顺流而下。即使好像听到被说了“也没有流出来很多嘛”之类的话，但立香的意识还是逐渐沉浸入了一片寂静之中。  
“这种程度就晕过去了还真是贫弱啊。”  
虽然两人还相当不满地说着，但在这之前立香就完全没有了反应。

下次醒过来的时候已经是午后了。  
太糟糕了。  
没有什么事情能比这个更糟糕了。  
不能再让这种事情继续发生了——立香再次下定了决心。  
房间里作为主人的吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯都没有在。醒过来的时候两个人都不在身边的是非常少见的。  
现在是个好机会。  
立香忍住全身上下的疼痛，穿上衣服整理好着装便回到了玛修的那边。正在协助整理资料的少女虽然看上去有些困惑，但还是说着“早上好！”，如此对立香展开了笑颜。  
“今天的日程已经全部帮您取消了！这个时间本来应该去回收种火的，但前辈现在的身体应该还很辛苦吧……”  
后辈的那种努力想要跟上自己节奏的温柔实在让立香感到非常耀眼。好像要被她感染一般。她的那及其纯粹的气质，让立香更是强烈的感觉到自己的污秽。这成了压垮她的最后一根稻草。  
“前辈？果然还是身体有些不舒服吗？”  
本意上仅仅只是关心立香的一句话，却完美地起到了在她伤口上撒盐的效果。  
“没什么事啦！”立香在被追问具体发生了什么之前，连忙踩下了刹车。  
玛修低下头看着立香，好像还准备说什么。然而她也抓住这机会，用双手紧紧握住她的手。  
“比起这个，我们赶紧出战吧。嗯…干脆就住在外边出一次远门好了！”  
无论立香怎么反抗，只要和他们俩睡在一张床上都是翻身无术的。因此只能跑得远远的。如果她先灵子转移到某个未知的地方，即使是那两个王也没那么容易捉到她吧。  
被立香的气压所震撼到的玛修，慌乱之中还是同意了她的要求。  
“谢谢你，玛修！”  
不能再一次回到那种自甘堕落的淫乱生活了。立香又一次在心里下定了决心。  
tbc


End file.
